The Cherry Blossoms Are Blooming
by Chocolate Dayz
Summary: Yuuki Hanazono just wanted to be the best basketball player ever. She enters a high school where the best basketball team formed there.  Now that coach is teaching at 'Cherry Blossoms High'. But the problem is... That high school is an all boys school!


I walk to school with the cherry blossoms falling down on me. I stand before the sign, '_Entry Ceremony', _"Well, this is going to be a great year"

"No it's not! No GIRLS are going to be here!"

I laugh, "What are you talking about I-" _Shit! I'm not suppose to let anyone know that I'm a girl! _ "I mean... I know what you mean, man". I turn around to see a boy with blond hair with purple eyes.

"Purple eyes? Wow. Pretty eye-catching aren't they?"

He chuckles. "I get that a lot. My name is Rei. How about you?"

I smile. "I'm Yuuki". _Actually that`s my real name! Rei CAN`T know that I'm pretending to be a boy! This school has the best basketball team in the district... and it's a BOY'S school? I mean WHAT THE HELL!_

"Are you a first year here?"

I nod. "Are you?"

He gives me a gloomy smile. "I am... I had to repeat" I catch myself smiling. "Oh! I'm really sorry. All of the girls at my-"

He stops me. "WHOA! You had GIRLS all around you in junior high?"

"Well, yeah...? I went to an all-"

I stop myself JUST in time. "I went to a former all girls' school. No guys knew about it yet, so I was the first to enter. To see how the girls would react if a dude came to school."

Rei pouts. "DUDEE! LUCKYY!"

I laugh. Rei puts his arm over my shoulder. "Come on. We're going to be late for the ceremony"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" We enter the gym and the class rep is already speaking.

"REI! THANKS FOR MAKING US LATER, YOU DUMBASS!"

"SHUT UP YUUKI!"

The class rep stops to stare at both Rei and I. "Thanks for stopping by and "

I was going to laugh, but then I realized that it was ME who was being directed to. Everyone else laughed though... "No problem! Great to be here!"

I yell out with a huge grin on my face. The class rep stares at me, then points his finger to the chair beside him.

"Do I sit there?"

He smiles. "Yes"

I walk up to the stage and sit down.

"Everyone. This is Yuuki Hanazono. Welcome HIM and his friend Rei Sawkama... into Cherry Blossoms High!"

I look confused but I see everyone clapping for me.

"What just happened? I say confused.

"That's the opening ceremony for first years. We do it every year. Ask the second years"

I laugh."That's one pretty epic ceremony!"

"My name is Kai. Kai Yamota"

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am."

Kai laughs and he hands me a slip of paper. "So Yuuki... This is what class you're in."

"... Class... 2-3?"

He smiles. "Yep. You're so smart, that they moved you up a grade."

I gasp. "No way! I want to be in the first year group! Please Kai! Get them to switch me back to the first years!"

He laughs hard. "YUUKI! Calm down! It was a joke!". He smiles. "This is your real class"

I stare at the new piece of paper. Class 1-A?. "Class 1-A? Is that class 1-1?"

He smiles again. "Nope. Class 1-A is the unreal kids class. All of those students have at least one out of this world talent."

"But I don't have a 'out of this world' talent...?"

Kai grins. "Of course you do."

_Uhhh... _

"You're an AMAZING basketball player! I've seen you before!"

_He knows? Scary!_

"I heard you could have went professional at the age of SIX"

I laugh. "Don't exaggerate! I got sponsored at the age of seven, and went professional three months after that"

Kai and I both smile. "Well, I'm going to be late for my class. Good meeting you Kai!"

The next thing I know, I'm standing outside of my classroom. _Alright! Here goes nothin'!_ I walk in seeing everyone go silent.

"Um. Hi. My name is Yuuki"

A guy with jet black hair comes up to me.

"Yuuki Hanazono? The famous basketball player? Isn't she a girl?"

I laugh nervously. "Nope. That's me. I had really long hair back then."

"Oh! Nice to meet you! I'm Makoto Tachibana."

I smile and I automatically know who this guy is."Professional Tennis player"

Makoto laughs."How'd you know? You're not one of those crazed fans are you?"

I think back and I realize that I once was.

"Hell no! I'd rather look at myself in the mirror!"

He nods his head. "So would I!"

The teacher comes in and tells everyone to sit down.

"Okay class. As you know, Class 1-A is the unreal class. All of you have talents no one else in this school has. Let's share those talents now! You in the front! Stand up and introduce yourself"

A guy with brown hair stands up and straightens his tie. "Hey. I'm Zero Shimi. I'm a composer who has composed songs for Beethoven's sons."

Everyone claps. I join in. Everyone introduces themselves, and I'm surprised by the talents everyone has. Professional sports car racer, professional cook, professional something! It's crazy! _Oh! It's my turn._

"Hiya! I'm Yuuki Hanazono and I am a basketball player who was sponsored at the age of seven. I went professional three months after that."

I hear a whole bunch of '_ooohs' _and I smile, feeling embarrassed. _Makoto`s next!_

" I'm Makoto Tachibana. I've played tennis since I was three, and I have met Venus Williams in Wimbledon."

Everyone smiles, and I know this is going to be a great class to be in. Then again... I didn't know HE was going to be here... Kairi Itou.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Sit down Kairi and introduce yourself" He goes to his seat and smiles.

"I'm Kairi Itou. I've played basketball since I was two, and I've been sponsored since."

I pout. Kairi WAS my childhood friend, until he got sponsored. He was too 'busy' doing photo shoots for the latest 'Youngest basketball players!' magazine. We were both suppose to get sponsored but my mom said I was too young... Woo hoo. It's a good thing he doesn't know I'm here.

"Yuuki? Is that you?"

_Shit. _"Who the hell are you?"

"DUDE. It's me! Kairi! Remember? We were childhood friends."

I had to think of a lie, and I had just the one. "I'm sorry. I got into an accident at five. I don't remember anything else before that"

I smile.

"Yuuki... How could you forget me?" He gives me crying eyes. Makoto comes in.

"Uh, dude. Are you like... gay or something? He's a dude."

I was just about to say 'Gays have feelings too' but Kairi beat me to it. "GAYS HAVE FEELINGS TOO. BUT I'M NOT A GAY!"

Makoto laughs. "Suuureee."

Classes go by really fast and it's lunch already. "Yo! Yuuki! There's basketball tryouts today. Go for it!"I smile. "Thanks Makoto. You should come watch!". He groans."I can't. I have cleaning duty"

I laugh."What did you do?". He pouts."I didn't do nothing"

I smile and wave good bye. _Now where's the gym... oh! There it is!_

"Hi! I want to try out for basketball!" The coach stares at me.

"You got a girly figure there, sir. Show me your layups."

I smile. Layups were my all time favourite. "No problem coach." I do my layups and he stares amazed.

"What class are you in sir?"

I tilt my head, confused."Uhh... Class 1-A."

I hear a whole bunch of '_GASPPS!' _"Are you... THEE YUUKI HANAZONO?"_. _"NO WAY! THAT'S NOT HIM. ISN'T YUUKI A GIRL?"_. _"BUT DID YOU SEE HIS LAYUP! IT WAS THE SAME!"

I laugh, trying to answer all of the questions at once. "So coach... Am I on the team?"

"Are you on the team? You're on the team all right."

Yes!

"Excuse me... Is this the basketball tryouts?"

No!

"Why yes it is."

"I'd like to join"

"Class?"

"1-A" . More gasps. "ANOTHER 1-A? THIS IS CRAZY. WHO IS IT THIS TIME!"

A girl wearing a different uniform comes into our gym. "Umm... I'm sorry for going on school properties without permission... I go to Apple Cherry High two blocks down from this school. But aren't you Kairi Itou? The basketball player who got sponsored at the age of two?"

No way... My basketball season is OVER. "I got sponsored at age seven..."

The girl glares at me.

"Was it at the age of two? No I don't think so."

I look depressed. I go sit in the bench that was nearest to the corner.

"Hurray for being a loner, once again. Spotlight taken, once again, by Kairi Itou!"

A basketball player comes to sit next to me. He was about 5"."Don't give up Yuuki! Look at me! I'm like five feet! Yet I'm not depressed at all!"

I smile. "Thanks...?"

"Yuki!"

"Thanks... YUKI?"

He smiles. "Yup! My names Yuki Kagaro."

"Hey! Aren't you the kid who played with the Harlem Globetrotters?"

He blushes. "Hanazono-san knows who I am!"

I laugh. "No need for the '-san'. Just call me Yuuki"

We laugh together. "Oh Yuuki-chan. I think practice is starting. You should get changed. I have some extra gym clothes in my locker. Its locker 539."

"Thank you Yuki!" I go into the change room and search for his locker. I find it to be on the bottom*. I laugh. I change into them and head out. "Coach... Aren't we stretching first?" He looks confused.

"Yuuki-chan. We don't stretch at all."I stare at Yuki. "You all should. Stretching helps the muscles. Their usually all tight. By stretching, it releases the tension. But if you don't believe me. Go find a basket and tell me how many you can get in from one minute."

Only a few of them go find a net, and I yell "GO!" After a minute, the highest they got was 25.

"Now stretch!" They all follow my movements. "Go back to your net, and tell me how many you get in again."

The coach just stands back and listens. "TIME! How many?"

"40!"

"35!"

"55!"

"42!"

I smile. "Told you."

Everyone bursts out laughing. "Coach! A student just taught you something new!"

Coach laughs. "Indeed he did."

Yuki comes up to me and whispers in my ear. "Coach usually NEVER admits stuff. We're so lucky to be in your team Yuuki!"

I smile while blushing. No one has ever told me that before. After school was over, I go find my dorm. Room 328. "Knock Knock Knock! Anyone in here?"

The door opens with Yuki inside."Yuuki! Are you my roommate?"

"Let me check" I look outside the door 'Room 328'.

"You're my roommate!" We cheer and I head into the room.

"Yuuki-chan. You have to answer my question okay?"

I laugh, seeing him so serious. "Yes? What's up?"

He takes in a deep breath, and says something I thought NO one would say EVER at this school.

"You're a girl, am I wrong?"

* * *

**Uwahh! New story! Yayy!**

**Just a reminder, Yuki and Yuuki are NOT the same person!**

**There is a Yuki Kagaro, and a Yuuki Hanazono!**


End file.
